Infinite Wonderfulness
by jamesthestagwhore
Summary: Lily has always been able to deny James, even in his infinite wonderfulness. Then again, she always gives in... eventually. "James nodded slowly. "I sense you have strong feelings about this. Might I ask why you're so against marrying me?"


**AN:** For my beautiful Chara. Happy Birthday. I wrote this for you in your infinite wonderfulness. I hope you like it. XD

* * *

Lily had been a fountain of nostalgia the whole day.

"This is the last time we'll ever drink Butterbeer as Hogwarts students," had been her most recent proclamation, which doesn't sound too bad but given that it was only the last in a very long line of sentences along similar lines which had started at half seven that morning with, "This is the last time we'll have breakfast in the Great Hall before going down to Hogsmeade," you can understand why her boyfriend was getting a little agitated.

"Lily," sighed James, "Do you really have to make it feel so bloody final? It's not like we're dying at the end of the year."

Lily's eyes widened at his words and she slapped her hand against the table they were sitting at.

"James!" she cried.

"What?"

"How can you be so blasé about leaving Hogwarts?"

"Because we're not leaving now are we? We're just having a drink at a pub. Also I reckon you might be worked up enough for the both of us."

"I'm not worked up!"

Her words shook him, causing him to stare at her, unwavering. She stared back, undeterred.

"James Potter," she said. "This is our last Hogsmeade weekend and it. Is. A. Big. Deal."

James stared at her for a moment longer before standing up and saying, "Right that's it."

"What's it? You're not leaving?" asked Lily, worry evident in her voice.

"Yes I am," he said, "and you are coming with me."

With that, James took a hold of her hand, pulled her up, and led her out of the pub.

"That's the last time you'll drag me out of the Three Broomsticks," she sighed.

"How do you know it's the last time?" asked James.

Lily swallowed before smiling at him. "Because I said so." She caught up with him and linked her arm with his before asking, "Now where are you taking me?"

"Well, is there anywhere you haven't been yet? So it won't be a last time?"

She considered his question for a moment before shaking her head. "No good. Sorry. I've been everywhere."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I doubt that," said James. "I know a lovely spot that almost nobody else knows about."

"Oh yeah?" Lily leaned her head on James' shoulder as they walked through the crowd. "Where's that then?"

"Hmm..." he mused "I think this is the place." He guided her once more.

"James."

"Yes?"

"This is an alley."

"It's not just an alley," he said, leading her further away from the bustle of the street.

Finally they reached the end. Lily looked around expectantly. All she saw were bins, and old boxes. She couldn't see anything

"What else am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Okay it's just an alley," he conceded, hopping up onto one of the bins. "But it's somewhere you've never been before, right?" James was grinning at her, swinging his legs against the bin, giddy in his victory.

"This is the last time you'll confuse me in Hogsmeade," said Lily sadly.

His legs stopped swinging with a resounding clash on metal. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

James jumped to his feet. "Lily, I can tell something's wrong. You've been funny all day."

"I'm always funny." She shrugged.

"Not what I meant."

Lily looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm just really sad to be leaving Hogwarts."

"I thought so," he smiled, pulling her towards him. James wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine," she murmured into his chest. "I promise I'm fine."

When James let go of her she was smiling.

"Good." He smiled back. "Now sit on the bin."

Lily was sufficiently confused by this, but she did as he said all the same. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes there is. There is a very important reason why I needed you to cheer up, get you somewhere where you'd stop yammering on all nostalgic-like, and get you to sit on a bin."

"Why's that then?"

"Lily," he began. "Fuck my hands are sweating." He was suddenly very aware of how bad the alley smelt. Why had he taken her down here? Still, no going back now.

"Are you okay?"

Unable to hold back a grin, James sunk down onto his knee. "Okay, if I sound like a bumbling idiot you should know that I'm very nervous."

"James what are you doing?" she asked, panicked.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to compose myself properly here so if you could just shut up and look enamoured?"

Lily shook her head.

"No you can't look enamoured? I don't understand; I'm so adorable."

Ignoring the puppy eyes he was flashing her, Lily took a deep breath and asked, "James, are you proposing to me?"

"Well you just ruined the whole thing but yes." He got to his feet, his grin fading at her watering eyes. "Happy tears?"

Lily shook her head again.

"Sad tears?"

She nodded.

"Lily, you're going to have to speak at some point. You've never been able to ignore me before."

Swallowing tears, Lily said, "James, I can't marry you."

"Oh."

And then she began to sob.

"I'm gonna be honest this isn't exactly how I had hoped it would go," said James. "Is there any particular reason?" She sobbed harder. "I'm too attractive?"

"James," she said through her tears, "I can't do that to you!"

"Marry me?"

"No!" She stomped her foot in emphatic dismissal.

James nodded slowly. "I sense you have strong feelings about this. Might I ask why you're so against marrying me?"

"Think how dangerous it would be for you!"

"Dangerous for me?" He scowled at her. "Lily, what on earth are you going on about?"

She slipped off the bin, eyes still watering. "Look, when I first started going out with you I never imagined I'd fall in love with you."

"Lily," he tried to stop her.

"No James let me speak." He fell silent. "If I had known I never would've done it."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't marry you, James. Marriage is big. Marriage is a statement. Marrying me could get you killed!"

Her words hung in the air between them until finally, James laughed.

"What is so funny?" she cried.

"You are. I mean, you can't be serious."

"James."

"Because if you're saying what I think you're saying in all serious then..."

"James."

"You're breaking up with me?"

Her silence was confirmation enough.

"Fuck," he breathed, ruffling his hair nervously.

"I wasn't going to do it today." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I wanted to leave it for as long as possible."

"Leave what for as long as possible? If you don't want to break up with me in my infinite wonderfulness then why are you doing it?"

"Because I have to!" she cried. "James, do you have any idea how vulnerable you'd be! Merlin, if you marry a muggleborn they'll kill you in a heartbeat."

"This is why you've been so weird isn't it? Overly nostalgic and all that?" She refused to meet his eye. "Lily, I'm not letting you break us up."

A sensible man would have cowered and buckled under her glare.

"I don't think you realise how much danger you're putting yourself in!" she cried.

"I don't think you realise how little I care. Lily, you're worth dying for."

"Don't be silly," she scoffed, finally meeting his eyes.

"I'm dead serious, Lily. Look!" James reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and shiny. "I got a ring and everything." Her eyes widened. "I know what I want out of life and it's you. Otherwise I might as well get murdered by Mulciber."

Lily laughed nervously.

"Okay?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay," she said, smiling a little.

"So you'll marry me?"

"Nope."

"But you'll stay with me?"

She nodded.

"You gave in very easily." James chuckled. "Which is understandable given my infinite wonderfulness."

"Eh, I like you enough I suppose."

James decreased the space between them by taking a step forwards. Looking down, he could see himself reflected in her big green eyes.

"And you'll marry me eventually," he said.

"We'll see."


End file.
